


School Reports

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High School, comment fic prompt, tags don't apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the LJ Comment Fic site from TigrisWolf:  "Teen Wolf (TV), outside pov, 12 slices of Stiles through the years (k-12 teachers’ points of view on the evolution of that Stilinski boy)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Reports

K  - Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski, it’s such a pleasure to have ‘Stiles’ in my class!  He’s such a bundle of energy and keeps everyone alert and upbeat.  Although that is sometimes a problem at nap-time.  He is ahead of other students in knowing the alphabet, counting to ten and writing his name and address.   Mrs. Mary Perkins

1 – Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski, As we discussed, Stiles is doing fine in his classes, and he’s leading the class in English and reading.  Yeah, Stiles!  He does need additional assistance in penmanship and math, which is probably just encouraging him to slow down.  Like some students, he is having difficulty adjusting to a longer school day, but at this point, it seems to be within the normal range.   Emily Wilson

2 – Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski:  ‘Stiles’ is a smart and challenging student.  He participates in class and makes friends easily, although he sometimes overwhelms them.  He needs assistance in completing his homework assignments as he sometimes goes off topic in his oral presentations.  As I’m sure you know, he refuses to acknowledge the use of his real first name and gets quite flustered when anyone tries to use it.   I am curious about where the name came from, if you’d like to share!   James Dudley

3 – Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski: Confirming our phone conversation, because this is the first occurrence (and with permission from Mr. and Mrs. Māhealani) Stiles will not be suspended at this time.  Please be aware that this is an exception and if he bites anyone again, he absolutely will be suspended.    Elizabeth Meadows, Principal

4 – Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski: As we discussed, I’m enclosing the names of a couple of doctors who work with students who have ADHD.  I recommend you contact one of these providers who can help Stiles with the issues that are preventing him for progressing as well as I know he can.    Grace Thompkins, MFCC

5 – Dear Mr. Stilinski, First, let me say again, how sorry I am for your family’s loss.  I am glad to hear that Stiles is seeing a therapist, I think it will help him dealing with his grief.  To answer your question, he has had a couple of panic attacks at school and the school nurse is aware of his situation.  I think the embarrassment of “being different” is almost worse for him than the actual attack.  He does have a small number of loyal friends who seem to be able to help him through the worst of it.   I’m not sure if you know this, but he does seem to feel guilty about his mother’s death, which is extremely common. I’m sure his therapist will bring this up to him, but I wanted to be sure you know that might be part of the reason he’s withdrawing from you.  Again, please let me know if I can do anything for either of you and God bless.   Grace Thompkins, MFCC

6 – Dear Mr. Stilinski:  Stiles is starting the year fairly well.  While he obviously isn’t over his mother’s passing, he does seem able to concentrate more and he’s completing assignments on time.  He is still rather withdrawn from most of the students, sticking to a few close friends.  Although this is not a “problem” it may be difficult next year when he’s in a larger school with more students.  Let’s keep in touch during the year and perhaps we can find a way to help him with the social aspects of school.   Grace Thompkins, MFCC

7 – Dear Mr. Stilinski:  Stiles seems to be adjusting well to Junior High.  He’s prepared for classes, his homework is completed and he eagerly participates in class discussions.  He sometimes goes off-subject, although it’s fairly easy to get him back on target.  I’m not certain if that’s been brought up before.  He seems to have a secure, although small, social network.  It may help both his popularity and his coordination to participate in one of our sports programs.    William Prentiss, Guidance Counselor

8 – Dear Mr. Stilinski:   Stiles continues to do well academically, especially in classes related to math and science.  He does continue to have issues with social relationships, having problems picking up and sometimes ignoring very obvious social clues.  For example, he was recently telling a classmate about the mating habits of the fruit bat and when they walked away, he followed and continued talking.  It is certainly more pronounced when he’s talking with girls.  Students do want to work with him on group projects, although they will often leave the majority of work to him.   Between now and high school, I hope we can work together to develop a more equal school/social balance.      M.K. Houston

9 – Dear Mr. Stilinski, Thank you for taking the time to discuss Stiles’ classes this year.  As we discussed, he is doing above his grade level in government, although I’m sure you know he goes off on tangents quite easily.  I now know more about the government of Tanzania than I even thought I needed to.   One thing that might help with his concentration is participating in team sports.  I am also the coach of the lacrosse team, the Cyclones, and I think Stiles might benefit from both the regimen and from the physical exercise of this sport.  I look forward to discussing more about this great opportunity with you!    R. Finstock

9.1 – Dear Mr. Stilinski, I hope Stiles’ leg is healing well; we look forward to seeing him back at school and on the team.  He is an enthusiastic player and a fast runner, which is why he was tackled as hard as he was running towards the other team’s goal.  Stiles has the eye-hand coordination of a baby goat and he also has the attention span of a baby goat.  Most of his injuries are self-inflicted or caused by “friendly fire”.  His best quality is his enthusiasm, although that can be tiring.  He also smells like a baby goat, which, while not uncommon to boys his age, is not pleasant.  R. Finstock

9.2 – Dear Mr. Stilinski,  I’d like to apologize for my last note to you, I’ve been told it was a bit harsh.  Stiles does try very hard on the team and he has also started practicing informally with some of the other players.  Also, thank you for encouraging him to shower, my classroom is decidedly less barn-like.   R. Finstock

10 – Dear Mr. Stilinski:  Some students find sophomore year difficult and I’m afraid that includes Stiles.  His study habits seem very erratic, and he has had attendance issues this year.  Additionally, he may be making friends with people who are encouraging him to do things that are getting him injured.  Combined with teenage hormones, his overall grades have dropped this year.  As you’ve always been a very involved parent, I’m sure you know this and you’re working to help him settle down and apply himself to his studies.    M. Morell

10.1 – Dear Mr. Stilinski:  Enclosed is a bill for $475 for the replacement science lab table (this includes shipping).  As discussed, while Stiles is ahead of most of the class, this is not permission for him to engage in his own experiments – especially not those involving setting things on fire.  As this is the first time he’s destroyed school property, we will accept payment for damages and not suspend (or expel) him.    M. Morell

11 – Dear Mr. Stilinski:  After a rough start to the year for all of us, Stiles seems to be settling down and getting ready for his final year of high school and college ahead of him.  I understand that he plans to go to College of the Redwoods in Eureka for at least the first year.  While this is a fine _local_ choice, he does have an academic record that would certainly allow him to enter the UC system, if he’s so inclined.  I have written him a recommendation for his application and would certainly write him one for UC Berkeley if he wants to stay somewhat local.  If he needs any assistance completing financial applications, I hope you’ll let me know.  He definitely has the academic abilities and I think being away from the safety net home provides may help him mature.     T. Reid

12 – Dear Mr. Stilinski: Well, we did it!  Stiles will be graduating with his classmates in June.  It was a little touch-and-go for a while, but I’m sure you’re as happy as we are that he’s college bound.  I’m sure he’ll do well in the science and anthropology studies at Sonoma State University.  I know he’s been in touch with the University regarding a recent study of gray wolves returning to California and he’s also been leading a petition drive to have the species put on the protected/endangered species list.  As usual, when he’s interested in something, he goes all out!  All the teachers at BHHS look forward to seeing you at graduation this June!     Julianne Brown, Principal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I missed stuff in the timeline, but come on, the canon timeline is a bit messy! And decided that since it's a small high school Finstock needs to teach more than one class. And decided they live around Arcata, California.


End file.
